1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wrist exerciser, and in particular to a separable casing structure of a wrist exerciser.
2. The Related Art
Wrist exercisers comprising a hollow casing inside which a spherical rotor is rotatably supported are known for exercising wrist-related muscles and rehabilitation purposes. Examples are shown in Taiwan Utility Model No. 135058 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,311, both disclosing a rotary exercising device for wrist, which is operated with simple rotation performed by wrist muscles.
The conventional wrist exercisers are of a single function of exercising or strengthening wrist-related muscles. Although improvements that combine lighting instruments to the wrist exercisers to induce lighting effect during the operation of the wrist exerciser are known, no audio effect for enhanced sound/lighting effect of entertainment can be performed with the operation of the conventional wrist exercisers. Adding circuit and additional electrical/mechanical elements to the wrist exerciser may induce sound and/or light during the operation of the wrist exercisers, but with the expense of complication of construction and increase of manufacturing costs. Further, the circuit must be powered by an internal or built-in power source, which often has very limited power capacity. Thus, watching out for running out of power is of particular concern for the wrist exerciser players. This is troublesome.
Thus, it is desired to have a wrist exerciser that overcomes the above discussed problems of the conventional devices.